


Ожившая карта

by Potash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Detective Noir, Drama & Romance, Dubious Morality, Falling In Love, Investigations, Love/Hate, M/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Harry Potter, Murder Mystery, Post-War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potash/pseuds/Potash
Summary: Драко заключает с Отделом Тайн выгодную, как ему кажется, сделку, но попадает в неприятности. Его отправляют на допрос, которым руководит Гарри Поттер. Вскоре Драко понимает, что его проблемы только начинаются. С каждым словом он все больше загоняет себя в ловушку, а у Поттера ну очень своеобразный способ вести расследование...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Эксперт по артефактам

Этот день Драко запомнит надолго. 

Стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, он шел по коридорам Министерства Магии и мысленно ругал себя за то, что ему не достает смелости расправить плечи и гордо поднять голову в окружении всех этих людей, смотрящих на него то ли с удивлением, то ли с неприязнью. Ну как можно делать вид, что его совершенно не волнуют их взгляды, если его прямо-таки колотит от напряжения?

После вынесения вердикта по делу Малфоев он ни разу не был в Министерстве. Мерлин, да он бы и впредь находился от этого места как можно дальше, но прошло почти восемь лет, и Драко с отчаянием признал, что ситуация безысходная — состояния, которое осталось у семьи, с трудом хватало на содержание поместья. 

К ним и так зачастил один из дальних, нежеланных, родственников из Люксембурга. Раз в пару месяцев он устраивал в главном зале какие-то дурацкие приемы для коллег-ученых. За это он великодушно помогал Малфоям с финансами, не отказывая себе в удовольствии называть эти щедрые взносы _гонорарами_. Мало того, что это было невероятно унизительно, так дорогой Альбер еще и занимался разработкой взрывающих заклинаний. Драко действительно боялся, что его ученая шобла когда-нибудь разнесет поместье. Однажды они уже устроили на прилегающих территориях эффектную демонстрацию. Эксперимент проходил под магическим защитным куполом, но то ли родственничек был посредственным волшебником, то ли его новое заклинание оказалось слишком мощным, но по одной из арок поместья пошла трещина. Для Драко это было словно нож в сердце.

И вот, решив избавиться от одной проблемы, он готовился взвалить на себя другую. Спасибо старинным артефактам, хранящимся в его семье. Они обеспечили ему что-то вроде должности советника в Отделе Тайн. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

— Невыразимцы возомнили, что могут копаться в чужих вещах. Якобы среди фамильного хлама у чистокровных затерялось немало полезных штуковин, — с пренебрежительной усмешкой поведал как-то Драко один из приятелей Альбера. Он уже два года как подписался на эту работенку и получал неплохие дивиденды.

Сказать по правде, Драко не имел ничего против того, чтобы старье, хранящееся в его доме, изучали специалисты. Вещи Министерство обязалось не конфисковать, более того, за них хорошо заплатят. К тому же в Драко теплилась мечта — если ему удастся отыскать среди фамильных артефактов хоть один Маховик времени, пусть и вышедший из строя, за честь семьи можно не переживать. В книгах по истории, рядом с противным абзацем о том, что в таких-то годах Малфои поддерживали кровожадную оппозицию Того-кого-нельзя-называть, появится приписка, что впоследствии они благоразумно отошли от политики и сыграли важную роль в восстановлении утраченных артефактов.

«Хорошо бы там указали, что именно Поттер со своей придурочной компанией разбил все Маховики», — со злорадством подумал Драко. Это вряд ли хоть на фут уменьшило бы пропасть между ними, но зато бы немного подпортило омерзительно безупречную репутацию народного любимца.

Думая обо всем, кроме надвигающегося разговора с невыразимцами (Малфой бы ни за что в жизни не назвал предстоящую встречу _собеседованием_, это было для него уж слишком), он быстрым шагом продвигался по коридору. К счастью, пробил уже восьмой час, и народу в Министерстве поубавилось. Местные пешки, самый любопытный народец, отправились каминной сетью по домам, а вечно занятые начальники, спешащие по коридору с сосредоточенными физиономиями, за годы насмотрелись достаточно, чтобы не обращать внимания на такую мелочь, как отпрыск семьи Малфой.

Войдя в пустой лифт, Драко глубоко вздохнул перед тем, как нажать кнопку Отдела Тайн. На минус первом этаже, нарушив его краткое уединение, в лифт вошла молодая темнокожая женщина, но тут же уткнулась в ворох бумаг, не удостоив Драко взгляда. Не слишком вежливо, зато избавило его от чувства неловкости, которое неизбежно возникало, если на него пялились. Волшебница вышла из лифта перед ним и, цокая невысокими каблучками, поспешила куда-то в сумрачные коридоры. Проводив ее взглядом, Драко огляделся. Здесь его должны были встретить. Ну, и?

— Малфой. Мистер! — его окликнул темноволосый юноша в круглых очках.

Вид у него был очень деятельный. Паренек держал в руках кружку, от которой шел крепкий кофейный аромат, и увесистую папку с документами. Драко и секунды хватило на то, чтобы понять, под кого тот косит. Он с трудом подавил усмешку. 

«Еще бы шрам чернилами нарисовал», — Малфою очень хотелось произнести это вслух, и он едва смолчал, памятуя о том, что должен вести себя в этом месте исключительно благоразумно. Кажется, мальчишка учился в Гриффиндоре, курса на три-четыре младше. Малфой бы никогда его не запомнил, если бы тот не таскался вечно за Гарри Поттером как привязанный. Компанию ему составлял чокнутый старший братец, Коул или Колин, который никогда не выпускал из рук фотоаппарат. Драко смерил его презрительным взглядом. 

— Да, это я, — сдержанно отозвался он, решив спустить дурню за нелепый вид преднамеренное хамство, с которым тот произнес его фамилию. Юноша лишь после отлаженной паузы добавил полагающееся «мистер».

— Следуйте за мной, мистер Чжан ожидает.

Он будет работать с азиатом? Это воодушевляло. Если этот Чжан родился не в Великобритании или, еще лучше, живет здесь всего пару лет, то у него, возможно, наплевательское отношение к происходящему в стране. Быть может, ему совсем не важно, кто такой Драко Малфой и почему на него косо смотрят. Заинтригованный, Драко с готовностью проследовал за мальчишкой-секретарем в кабинет невыразимца.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Малфой, — поднявшись из-за стола и протянув ладонь для рукопожатия, Чжан приветствовал его на чистом английском. 

— Добрый вечер, — Драко постарался придать голосу радушие и твердость, как учил его отец. — Мистер Чжан, прежде всего хочу сказать, что рад знакомству. Я принес Ожившую карту. Надеюсь, в Отделе Тайн ей найдут применение.

Одним из условий встречи было то, что Драко предоставит невыразимцам фрагмент карты Эдинбурга, на котором отражались постройки и скопления людей в реальном времени. Он нашел этот странный пергамент случайно, когда перерывал закоулки дома в надежде найти заветный Маховик. Драко верил, у Малфоев должен быть в запасе хоть один. Увы, поиски не увенчались успехом. Но отчего-то невыразимцы проявили к Карте живой интерес.

— Благодарю, мистер Малфой. Подпишем для начала договор о сотрудничестве? Через пару минут подойдет эксперт по артефактам. 

Невыразимец был краток. Драко решил, что это прекрасно, так как условия договора ему уже известны. Он должен исправно поставлять артефакты специалистам, и галлеоны наконец-то начнут капать на его сильно опустевший за минувшие годы счет. Подпись под договором Драко поставил размашистую, как в прежние времена, когда фамилия Малфой заставляла его испытывать инфантильное, но, черт возьми, такое приятное мальчишеское самодовольство. Секретарь в круглых, совершенно не идущих ему очках, принял у Драко бумаги и тут же направился к выходу, но дверь вдруг открылась прямо у него перед носом, едва не оставив у юноши на лбу отметину, которой он мог бы долго и нудно хвастаться перед приятелями. Он предсказуемо шарахнулся от двери, но уже через мгновение потянулся туда прямо-таки всем телом.

— Мистер Поттер! Гарри! — воскликнул он так, будто не поверил собственным глазам. 

— Здравствуй, Деннис.

Драко вздрогнул, ощутив внезапный холодок в районе солнечного сплетения. Кто бы мог подумать... Гарри Поттер? В темно-синей мантии, с немного отросшими, но аккуратно уложенными назад волосами, мрачный и сосредоточенный. Для Драко это было как удар поддых, но он мог поклясться, что Поттер знал, кого именно здесь встретит. Его напряженный вид говорил сам за себя.

— Добрый вечер, Поттер, — подал голос Драко, подозревая, что вошедший с ним первым здороваться не будет. С Поттером, к сожалению, приходилось считаться.

— Мистер Чжан, как поживаете? — легко, почти дружелюбно, кивнул вошедший, затем в упор посмотрел на Драко: — Приветствую, Малфой.

Его слова прозвучали достаточно ровно, однако взгляд говорил об обратном. В нем было что-то нехорошее, и Драко сразу же это заметил. Он поежился. Что делает здесь этот сукин сын? Драко слышал, что Поттер возглавляет в Аврорате какую-то особо лихую группировку, которая бездушным станком проезжается по особенно зарвавшимся волшебникам, так и не бросившим после падения Темного Лорда колдовские практики вне закона. Также Драко знал, что вся волшебная Британия буквально фанатела от этих чокнутых ребят, будто они являлись национальной квиддичной командой. Все бы хорошо (Драко тоже не был в восторге от бывших обитателей Лютного переулка, которые решали все проблемы ядом и Круциатусом), но кое-кто поговаривал, что заигравшиеся в освободителей страны молодые авроры — а группа эта состояла сплошь из закаленной войной молодежи — уж слишком ретиво выполняли свои миссии. Особенно сильно доставалось кладовым в поместьях ненавистных темных магов. Кажется, резвые защитники под шум благого дела занимались мародерством.

«Чего еще ждать от Уизли», — скривился Драко, когда впервые об этом услышал. Может, рыжие и сумели подняться после войны, но бытность нищебродами определенно наложила на них отпечаток. Поттер же наверняка закрывал глаза на выходки школьного дружка, тем более, ходили слухи, у Рона Уизли близится свадьба с выскочкой Грейнджер. Драко не сомневался, для большого торжества нужны большие деньги. 

— Мистер Малфой, исследования Ожившей карты будет курировать мистер Поттер, — так и припечатал его Чжан, выдергивая из настороженных раздумий. 

Желая скрыть замешательство, Драко уставился себе под ноги. Его будет курировать аврор? Гребаный Гарри Поттер? Что за напасть? 

— Господа, насколько мне известно, вы _хорошо знакомы__,_ — на этих словах Чжана Драко скептично вздернул бровь. — Верно, Гарри? — заявил Чжан со всем возможным благодушием. — Поэтому разрешите откланяться, — он скосил взгляд на настенные часы. Очевидно, ему очень хотелось поскорее отправиться домой. — Гарри, вы не против? Вам не помешает обсудить наедине, как вы организуете дальнейшую работу. 

Чжан по-свойски похлопал Гарри Поттера по плечу и, настороженно глянув на Драко, быстро вышел из комнаты. Поттер проводил его ироничным взглядом, но ничего не сказал. А вот Драко опешил — неужели это было подлое бегство ради ужина в кругу семьи? Пусть другие, даже и знаменитости, трудятся внеурочно? А как же, мать его, рабочий энтузиазм? 

— Мистер Поттер… Гарри! — подал голос замерший у двери в нерешительности Деннис Криви. — Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?

Вот где настоящий энтузиазм. 

Поттер устало помотал головой. Кажется, Деннис, с этими его очками и узнаваемой прической, тоже не вызывал у него большой симпатии.

— Мне что, домой? — удивился юноша.

— Да, Деннис, — попытался улыбнуться Поттер. — Потрать вечер на что-нибудь более интересное, чем работа.

Но для суетливого пацана не было ничего важнее. Он прощался с Поттером еще минут семь, прежде чем выкатиться за дверь вместе со всеми своими комментариями о минувшем дне. Убедившись, что Деннис ушел, Поттер жестом поманил Драко вглубь кабинета, уперся руками в спинку кресла, на котором недавно восседал Чжан, и обратил тяжелый взгляд на собеседника.

— Давно не виделись, Малфой.

В его голосе была угроза, и у Драко внутри что-то екнуло. Кажется, он угадал верно. Начало разговора не походило на приглашение к мирному сотрудничеству.


	2. Забытое чувство

В окружении каменных стен, среди пыльных картотек, да еще под пристальным взглядом Поттера, Драко чувствовал себя дискомфортно. Ему не нравился Отдел Тайн, и он понял это сразу, как только вышел на минус девятом этаже из лифта. Здешние коридоры неуловимо напоминали Драко путь в гостиную Слизерина. Драко бы никогда никому не признался, но он терпеть не мог ту часть Хогвартса. Гостиная у факультета была замечательная, теплая и просторная, но ему не нравилось, что она располагается в нижней части школы. Здесь же было настоящее подземелье, жуткое ровно настолько, насколько о нем рассказывают. Должно быть, среди невыразимцев преобладали мрачные, замкнутые типы, только такие могли годами работать в подобном месте.

Прежде чем начать разговор, Поттер прошелся вдоль каждой стены кабинета и легонько стукнул по ним волшебной палочкой. Боялся, что их подслушают?

«Истинный аврор, почти такой же помешанный, как Аластор Грюм», — желчно подумал Драко.

Однако он не мог не признать, что происходящее его немного беспокоит. Почему-то Чжан, в отличие от Поттера, во время встречи не озаботился наложить заглушающее заклинание. Предполагалось, что они находятся здесь среди своих и могут говорить сколь угодно громко.

— Поттер, желаешь посекретничать? — стараясь выглядеть беззаботным, протянул Драко. — Зачем столько предосторожностей?

— Пока только я буду задавать вопросы. Ты — отвечать, коротко и по делу. Договорились? — сухо отозвался Поттер.

Как бы безапелляционно это ни прозвучало, последняя фраза внушала надежду на диалог равных, якобы у Драко был выбор, сотрудничать с Поттером или уйти в отказ. И Драко вообще-то не был против обсудить предстоящую работу, иначе зачем еще он здесь. Но начало разговора уж очень напоминало допрос. У Поттера профессиональная деформация, что ли? Он со всеми разговаривает так, будто намеревается упечь их за решетку?

— Ты всего лишь консультант по артефактам, — Драко запальчиво вскинул подбородок. — Умерь свои аврорские замашки. 

Но разве может Гарри Поттер быть рядовым консультантом? Если он и умудрился за прошедшие годы стать специалистом по артефактам, у него все равно должен быть веский повод оторваться от любимого Аврората, где работы вечно невпроворот, и притащиться сюда, чтобы провести вечер за болтовней с Драко Малфоем.

— Лучше бы тебе поумерить свой гонор, — завершив осмотр кабинета, вскользь обронил Поттер. 

Он остановился напротив Драко. Посмотрел на него пристально, с прищуром, и Драко беспокойно переступил с ноги на ногу, чувствуя стремительно накатывающее раздражение. Что за игра в гляделки? Он рассчитывал провести этот вечер совсем иначе. 

— Я работаю с Отделом Тайн. С аврорами у меня дел нет. 

— Я резидент Отдела Тайн. И наблюдатель от Аврората. 

_Наблюдатель?_ Он не совсем понял тонкости назначений Поттера, но четко уловил, что тот здесь не ради возможности подработать или, так сказать, из любви к искусству. Драко не чувствовал себя в чем-либо виноватым, но у него неприятно засосало под ложечкой. Что происходит? Почему Поттер испытующе на него смотрит? Пауза затянулась, требовалось сказать хоть что-то. 

— Шпион из соседнего отдела? Звучит комично, — фыркнул он. 

— Малфой, не ерничай. Ты ведь слышал, я твой куратор. Поговорим? — Поттер подался вперед, и его глаза блеснули с нетерпением.

Драко изо всех сил старался на него не пялиться. Но он так давно его не видел, что взгляд невольно заскользил по его лицу, а затем и по высокой, крепкой фигуре. Впервые за несколько лет Гарри Поттер предстал перед ним не как изображение в газете, а как живой человек. Он изменился, стал мужественнее и определенно жестче. Драко не был готов к такому развитию событий, и если бы ему заранее сказали, кого он сегодня встретит, он бы, пожалуй, предпочел остаться дома. Он с тревогой прислушался к себе. Что он чувствует, помимо волнения? 

— Поговорим. Надеюсь, так мне скорее заплатят за Карту.

Так уж сложилось, но он никогда не питал иллюзий насчет своего интереса к Поттеру. Едва ли не с первой их встречи в магазине мадам Малкин он признал, что мальчишка с по-хулигански растрепанными черными волосами пробудил в нем любопытство. Чуть позже, года два или три спустя, Драко осознал, что это не только детская прихоть. Но его беспокоило не то, что его странное увлечение проклятым полукровкой отчего-то затянулось, но то, что в поведении, которое он демонстрировал по отношению к Поттеру, так и сквозили какие-то тревожные нотки. Он и сам не мог объяснить, почему вечно лез на рожон, требуя от Гарри Поттера если и не привязанности, то хотя бы внимания, и не важно, какого рода. Увы, Поттер одаривал его год за годом по большей части лишь недоумевающими взглядами. 

— Малфой, откуда у тебя Карта? — по-прежнему смотря на него в упор, спросил Поттер. 

Да, это определенно допрос. Но почему? Чем ему не угодила зачарованная бумажонка?

— Она хранилась в моей семье как минимум три поколения, — помедлив, отозвался Драко.

— Ты знаешь, как она работает, не так ли? 

Поттер не предполагал, а утверждал. И Драко сразу понял, что речь идет вовсе не о перемещающихся на пергаменте человечках. С Картой что-то не так? Если в ней содержится темная магия, это объясняет, почему предметом заинтересовались в Аврорате. Но, Мерлин, разве это возможно? Вот же угораздило его из всего хлама выбрать дебютом именно этот предмет. Чего уж говорить, отличный способ поправить репутацию. 

— В общих чертах. На ней сама жизнь. Наблюдать довольно забавно, — Драко пытался казаться невозмутимым, но его голос предательски дрогнул. 

Он некстати вспомнил, что, на его беду, весь такой внешне адекватный Поттер легко может из тактичного собеседника превратиться в опасного, неуправляемого типа. По спине забегали мурашки. Однажды он уже показал себя во всей красе... 

Драко всегда успокаивал себя тем, что в их противостоянии именно он был нападающим, а значит, ведущей стороной. Он всласть провоцировал Поттера и жалил его так ядовито, как только мог. Особенно близок к осуществлению мести за преступное равнодушие он был перед шестым курсом, в поезде, когда смог буквально учуять Поттера под мантией-невидимкой, обездвижить его и сделать таким покорным, как всегда мечтал. Драко тогда не просто разозлился, ему по-настоящему снесло крышу. Еще немного, и он бы, честное слово, разорвал на нем одежду и поимел любопытного ублюдка прямо в купе. Он тогда испытал такой гнев, что сам себя испугался. Но даже помутившимся от власти сознанием понимал, что одно дело избить противника и проучить его за дерзость, а другое — совершить над обездвиженным телом насилие. И поэтому он бил, сильно, отчаянно, пытаясь заглушить ненормальную, дикую жажду обладать беспомощным телом. 

Драко вышел из того поезда ошалевшим. С одной стороны, презирал себя за необдуманный, чреватый поступок, а с другой, испытывал опьяняющую, восхитительную, вырванную зубами и кулаками победу. Казалось, он, наконец, унизил Поттера, насладился его слабостью. Это было справедливо. Вот только все изменилось спустя полгода.

— Ты знаешь, чем занимается наша группа в Аврорате? — чеканя слова, задал вопрос Поттер.

— О нет. И слышать не хочу! — растеряв остатки надменности, поспешно заявил Драко. 

Настало время откровений? Это не то, чего бы ему хотелось. Драко не желал знать, почему аврор из спецподразделения работает в Отделе Тайн на долбаные полставки. За этим точно скрывалась какая-то дрянь. После этого разговора Малфоя в лучшем случае обяжут Непреложным Обетом, в худшем же… Нет, он не хотел думать, какие нынче у Поттера методы воспитания.

— Послушай, я лишь хочу понять… — ослабив напор, попытался урезонить его Гарри, но Драко уже точно знал, что ни в какие сомнительные дела лезть не собирается.

— Иди к черту. Я ничего не знаю, — уперся он. 

Драко давно дал себе зарок держаться в стороне от любых разборок. Пусть Поттер забирает у него артефакт, если это необходимо, и валит с ним куда подальше. Драко же вернется в Отдел Тайн через неделю, с чем-нибудь новеньким, но предупредит местных умников, что с аврорами, хоть трижды резидентами, работать не будет. Они, мать его, конченые. 

— Не хочешь по-хорошему? Ладно, давай на чистоту, — Поттер шагнул вперед и болезненно надавил Драко на плечо. Поморщившись от унижения, тот безвольно осел в кресло. — Ты отсюда не выйдешь, пока не расскажешь мне все, что тебе известно. Отдел Тайн уходит на второй план, теперь это дело Аврората. 

Вот так поворот. Равнодушный ублюдок и его железная хватка. Драко всегда подозревал, что это и есть истинное лицо Поттера. Это навевало мучительные воспоминания. 

После отвратительной сцены в поезде Драко выдалось немного времени наслаждаться ролью победителя. В тот год он был вечно на пределе, со все возрастающим отчаянием выискивал способы открыть Пожирателям проход в Хогвартс, чтобы спасти жизни родителей. Но однажды Драко заметил, что Поттер его преследует. Гриффиндорец тенью ходил за ним по пятам, и это точно не было совпадением. Открытие вызвало у Драко недоумение. «Разве я не проучил тебя, Поттер? Да как ты смеешь?..» Это было неожиданно, совсем не по правилам, которые Малфой месяцами скрупулезно выдумывал, и о которых Поттер не имел ни малейшего представления.

И он все-таки атаковал его. Стремительно, безжалостно, когда Драко не ожидал удара, когда чувствовал себя самым жалким человеком на земле. Гарри Поттер без раздумья запустил в него ужасную Сектусемпру, и тем самым тотчас превратился из жертвы в победителя. Драко помнил, как его кровь хлынула на белый кафель. Ее было очень много, она смешивалась с водой, алое заливало все вокруг. Снейп тогда его спас, буквально вытащил с того света, а Драко после не мог избавиться от горького чувства, что с позором отдал _Гарри_ первенство в своем вымышленном королевстве на двоих. Поттер его едва не прикончил, но еще хуже оказалось то, что уже спустя год он без колебаний вытащил Малфоя из Адского пламени, словно бы восстанавливая баланс и рискуя уже собственной шкурой.   
  
И вот Поттер здесь, с непроницаемым лицом расположился против него, решив сыграть на нервах у неподготовленного к словесной атаке неприятеля. Драко тоже притих, раздираемый противоречивыми эмоциями. Помимо тщательно скрываемого волнения, в нем неожиданно зашевелилось подзабытое азартное чувство. Неуместно было думать об этом сейчас, когда они выросли, и мало походили на тех враждующих мальчишек, которыми когда-то были. Но Драко вновь, как и в школьные годы, захотелось вцепиться в него, прямо в горло, и начать то ли целовать, то ли душить, припоминая о детских обидах. Мстя за новые оскорбления. И держать так крепко, что Поттеру бы неминуемо грозила асфиксия. У них всегда были настолько натянутые отношения, что им прямо-таки необходима эффектная развязка, но, какая жалость, никогда не желавший задуматься об этом Поттер вряд ли с ним так быстро согласится.


	3. Бесцеремонный ублюдок

Массивные бронзовые часы на стене гулко пробили половину девятого.

— Отпусти меня, Поттер, и тогда мы, возможно, продолжим разговор, — Драко не сразу справился с наваждением, но его слова прозвучали достаточно твердо, чтобы сохранить лицо. 

Однако Поттер не спешил выполнять его просьбу и держал Драко так крепко, что возможности избавиться от его хватки, не выказав при этом постыдное беспокойство, не было. Драко поморщился. Не хватало еще синяки заработать. Его любовник, Кайл, увидев их, наверняка закатит сцену ревности, временами он такой хренов собственник. 

— Сочувствую, Малфой, но сейчас ты не в праве что-либо требовать, — сказал Поттер с явной угрозой и уж точно без толики сочувствия. — Повторяю, что тебе известно о Карте?

— Ни черта, Поттер, — устало закатил глаза Малфой. — Да в чем проблема? Просвети? Я никак не могу уловить суть происходящего, но твоя одержимость меня заинтриговала.

— Минуту назад ты настаивал, чтобы я молчал, не вовлекал тебя в эту историю, — Гарри Поттер с какой-то не свойственной ему усмешкой покосился на Драко, и тот вдруг ощутил в голове странную щекотку. 

Что… легилименция? 

Он на нее способен? Драко знал, что профессор Снейп на пятом курсе занимался с Поттером окклюменцией, и тот оказался посредственным учеником. Неужели волшебник, оказавшийся неспособным надежно закрывать свое сознание, смог научиться, в противовес, продавливать чужое? Странно, неожиданно. Опасно. Это в Аврорате его так натаскали?

Драко был неплохим окклюментом, чем очень гордился, поэтому сумел довольно быстро закрыть сознание. Его тоже обучал Снейп, и эти занятия были успешнее тех, которые посещал Поттер. Впоследствии он отточил этот навык во время слушаний в Министерстве Магии, когда на него пытались повесить грехи отца и деяния его спятивших приятелей из Хогвартса. Формально Драко не мог сопротивляться допросам, и поэтому прилежно следовал всем распоряжениям, даже принимал пару раз Веритасерум, но кое-что ему все же удалось удержать в тайне. Память такая странная штука, что в ней, как в глубокой яме, можно спрятать что-нибудь ценное, накидав сверху всякого хлама и, обязательно, ради приманки, пожертвовать нечто любопытное, что способно оттянуть от заветного секрета внимание. Он до сих пор пользовался этим навыком, когда выставлял Альберу еженедельный счет за пребывание в поместье. Дядюшка без тени стеснения хозяйничал в его голове, проверяя, не завышает ли расчетливый племянник расходы. Драко позволял ему этот маленький каприз и всегда вежливо улыбался, делая вид, что не чувствует вмешательства. Он и многочисленным друзьям Альбера улыбался с не меньшим благодушием, но про себя приписывал к счетам родственника галеон за галеоном, потому что считал это справедливой платой за необходимость быть услужливым хозяином.

Увы, неожиданно ловкому, напористому Поттеру, лишенному возможности проникнуть в голову Малфоя достаточно глубоко, все же удалось выхватить немало образов, лежащих на поверхности. Драко мало знал о Карте, зато его последние мысли, относящиеся непосредственно к Поттеру, были такими откровенными, что теперь было впору стыдиться. Он увидел... О дьявол! 

Хуже некуда. Поттеру удалось пробиться туда, куда и сам Драко старался пореже заглядывать. 

Столько лет держать чувства при себе, и так нелепо, позорно раскрыться при первой встрече. 

И Драко, наверное, больше никогда не смог бы поднять на Поттера глаза, если бы был по натуре хоть немного совестливей или флегматичней. Но его охватила такая острая паника от произошедшего, а затем и такая безудержная злость, что смущению уже не было места там, где его душило возмущение. Да как Поттер смеет…

— Вздумал рыться в моей голове? Да пошел ты! — он нервно дернулся и все же скинул с себя руку Поттера. Рывком поднявшись со стула, Драко с силой пихнул его к стене, не слишком рассчитывая силу, и Гарри крепко ударился спиной о каменную кладку. — Бесцеремонный ублюдок! 

Но у Поттера было такое бесстрастное лицо, что это бесило и дезориентировало одновременно. Будто для гребаного аврора ничего в эту минуту не изменилось. Будто его не удивила случайно добытая информация. 

— Не ожидал, что нарвешься на такое? — прошипел Драко, впиваясь в него свирепым взглядом.

— Я потерплю, Малфой, раз уж нам придется сдружиться ради общей цели, — немного оторопело, но с возмутительной улыбкой ответил Поттер, даже не утруждаясь прокомментировать увиденное.

Сдружиться? Драко всем своим видом изобразил презрение, но все внутри у него заклокотало. Перед ним хаотично пронеслись многочисленные сцены из прошлого, когда Поттер словом, делом, взглядом говорил ему «и не пытайся», «не смей», «отойди». Знал ли он, подонок, как испытывает его терпение? Окей, это были лишь его, Драко, проблемы, это он был зациклен на Поттере, а не наоборот. И он по собственной инициативе делал все то дерьмо, за которое заслужил отвращение, ненависть и даже те ужасные, глубокие раны на груди. Но сейчас? Какого черта Поттер давит на него сейчас? Он не случайно сказал «сдружиться». Если это не издевка, то Драко совершенно не разбирается в людях. Но он не собирался идти у него на поводу. Плевать на Отдел Тайн, пусть уж лучше его придурковатый родственник продолжает за большие деньги разносить поместье. 

— Ты ведешь себя как полный отморозок, — Драко уставился на него исподлобья. — Еще одна такая выходка, Поттер, и мы продолжим разговор в суде. 

— Пожалуешься в Визенгамот? — спросил Гарри. — А вот это зря. — Он задумчиво склонил голову на бок. — Мне нужна от тебя информация. И я получу ее, уж не сомневайся. 

Было похоже, ему пришла в голову какая-то идея. 

— Ты хотел меня в школе? Никогда бы не подумал, — он оглядел Малфоя с интересом. — Вот же... _скрытный засранец_. 

Драко сжал кулаки. Это было чересчур. Поттер умышленно давил на его болевые точки. Но ему не следовало так рисковать, потому что Драко Малфой никогда не отличался хладнокровием, и злость прямо-таки закипела в его жилах. Возмущенный произволом, с которым ему пришлось столкнуться, и тем, что бездарь Чжан сбежал домой, оставив его наедине с этим психом, Драко позволил себе утратить контроль над эмоциями. Не долго думая, он схватил Поттера за предплечье, а другой рукой сгреб его отросшую челку, впился в него так, что мерзавцу, должно быть, стало очень больно. 

— Не смей мне приказывать, — притянув его ближе, Драко выдохнул ему прямо в лицо. — Сукин ты сын. Ненавижу вас, авроров, вы хреновы уроды... Благородный спецотряд, да? Я наслышан о вас! Гниды. Мародеры. — Слова сыпались словно заготовленные. — Закон не для вас? Ты поэтому здесь, Поттер? И в Отдел Тайн запустишь свои лапы? Возомнил, меня можно запугать? Ты хочешь... что? Сделать меня информатором? Рассчитаться за старые обиды? Какая же ты мразь. 

Последние слова он буквально выплюнул, наслаждаясь растерянным лицом наконец-то утратившего неприступный вид Поттера. Не ожидал такого напора, гриффиндорец? Таким он нравился ему даже больше. Драко все эти годы смотрел на фотографии Поттера в газетах, на доске почета в Больнице Святого Мунго, на билбордах в Косом переулке, и думал, с затаенной обидой думал, что ему все же следовало поиметь Поттера на шестом курсе. Тогда бы он имел полное право издевательски ухмыляться, разглядывая все эти потрясающие фотографии и вспоминая взмыленного, вымотанного, _настоящего_ Поттера в своих объятиях — совсем не такого гордого, как на снимках.

Драко не отказал себе в удовольствии просунуть колено меж его ног, плавно провести им по внутренней стороне бедра и прижаться ближе к его телу. Беспомощному, обездвиженному, как и когда-то в поезде. Поттер теперь достаточно знает о его желаниях и, если он по-прежнему не желает самозабвенно трахаться с Драко Малфоем, то, что же, это его право, но пусть тогда испытает хотя бы немного унижения, как в старые добрые времена. Драко не часто удавалось поддеть негодяя, но сейчас Поттер просто не мог не признать тот факт, что был позорно повержен на своей территории.

— Ты же понимаешь, Малфой, какую чушь несешь? — Поттер не оттолкнул его, но вернул своему голосу твердость, и это отчасти подпортило Драко остроту момента.

Он постарался абстрагироваться от его равнодушия. Поттер мог сколь угодно изображать холодность, но Драко верил, хотел верить, что под его внешним спокойствием скрывается смятение. Он не желал размышлять о том, что, встретившись с мрачным, сосредоточенным Поттером, он искренне посчитал его серьезной проблемой, а тот, едва разговор вышел за рамки ожиданий, почему-то позволил Малфою вот так, легко, прижать себя к стенке. Это выглядело почти как жест доброй воли. 

…И не случайно, потому что, как только Драко немного успокоился, он вновь ощутил у себя в голове странную щекотку.

«Быть не может… все это время он тянул из меня мысли?»

— Жаль, но разговора у нас не получилось, — Поттер с задумчивым видом скользил взглядом по комнате. — Уже поздно. Приходи послезавтра. Знаешь, ты ведь кругом неправ.

Шах и мат. Как быстро. 

Когда Драко сообщил матери, что собирается в Министерство, Нарцисса не хотела его отпускать. Переживала, что кто-нибудь из местных грубиянов обязательно испортит ему настроение на месяц вперед. Драко с горечью признал, что, отправившись в Отдел Тайн, пережил здесь унижение гораздо более личное, чем она предполагала, и разящее сильнее, чем любое ругательство.

— Где тут выход? — отстраняясь, глухо проговорил он. 

Бунтовать и дальше было выше его сил. Каменные стены давили. В горле застрял неприятный, сухой ком. Потолок казался таким низким, что хотелось зажмуриться.   
Поттер обвел его вокруг пальца. Он, черт возьми, воспользовался его вспышкой, проигнорировал все провокации и теперь уж точно вытянул из его головы все, что только можно.

— Я провожу, — коротко сказал Гарри. 

Вид у него был по-прежнему задумчивый. Карту он держал при себе. Ну и пусть. Драко все равно придет сюда послезавтра, куда он теперь денется. Авроры наверняка установят за ним наблюдение.

Поттер довел его до лифта и сам нажал кнопку вызова. Решил командовать парадом до конца, но как же иначе, ведь он наверняка знает это место как свои пять пальцев. Перед тем как зайти в лифт, Драко подумал, не будет ли выглядеть идиотом, если предпримет еще одну бесцеремонную попытку приблизиться к Поттеру, чтобы из чистого противоречия процедить ему на ухо что-нибудь оскорбительное. Что угодно, лишь бы оставить за собой последнее слово. Если даже после ударного сеанса легилименции Поттер по-прежнему заинтересован в Малфое, значит он вытерпит и все его нападки. Драко вряд ли стоит опасаться расправы, потому что Поттер, кажется, больше его не подозревает… что бы за грехи он ему не приписывал. О снятии, как минимум, части подозрений красноречиво говорило утратившее жесткость лицо Поттера. Можно было, конечно, предположить, что его растрогали психосексуальные проблемы собеседника, но Драко, молча иронизируя над своим промахом, решил, что это маловероятно. 

— Не ожидал, что ты действительно такой, Малфой, — без всякого осуждения обронил Поттер напоследок, перед тем, как дверь лифта с тихим скрипом закрылась, оборвав их зрительный контакт. 

Малфой скривил губы в невеселой гримасе и посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале лифта. По крайней мере, выглядел он сегодня очень даже неплохо. Удивительно, но после того, как Драко осознал, насколько тонко Поттер обыграл его, злость на оппонента немного уступила место любопытству. Слишком уж красивая у Поттера вышла партия, чтобы замарать ее примитивной обидой. Драко задумался, не отправиться ли к Кайлу, чтобы снять стресс сексом, но вспомнил про синяки, оставленные Поттером, и решил аппарировать домой. Кайл был сущим параноиком, одержимым идеей, что Малфой его рано или поздно бросит, и ревновал из-за каждой мелочи. Правда, держался за Драко не из большой любви, а потому, что ему нравилось втихушку трахаться с этаким жутким-запретным-порочным Малфоем, на которого с опаской смотрел каждый беззащитный сквиб. Кайл целый день трудился в Гринготсе на благо магического мира, как законопорядочный, дисциплинированный волшебник, но по вечерам с готовностью раздвигал перед Драко ноги и даже позволял пару раз отхлестать себя настоящим кнутом из ныне пустующей конюшни Малфоев. Драко это очень забавляло, поэтому он не чувствовал себя использованным.

Нет, к Кайлу он не пойдет. Это бы смазало впечатления от сегодняшней встречи. 


	4. Подозрение

Когда Драко прибыл в условленную пятницу в Министерство, он не чувствовал в себе той уверенности, что окрыляла его в среду вечером. Произошедшее казалось каким-то диким и нелогичным сном. Он повел себя глупо и импульсивно. Поттер мог отреагировать на его браваду с гораздо меньшей выдержкой, отделав как следует за попытку развязать драку. Или, не церемонясь, взять под стражу за угрозы и нападение на аврора. Или просто-напросто рассмеяться. Пожалуй, откровенная издевка оказалась бы самым неприятным вариантом. Но Гарри Поттер повел себя неоднозначно. Он назначил вторую встречу. Тянул исподтишка его мысли. Приказал явиться, но так и не сказал, что ему нужно. Бред какой-то…

Драко добрался до Министерства раньше, чем требовалось. Было около часа дня, время обеда. Драко сетовал на собственное нетерпение. Ломиться на встречу раньше времени не стоило, наверняка Поттер сейчас и не в Министерстве вовсе, обедает где-нибудь в компании соратников и даже не думает о предстоящем разговоре. Драко со вздохом решил подождать его в местном кафетерии на минус втором этаже. Но Поттер неожиданно перехватил его в холле. В этот раз на нем была застегнутая наглухо аврорская мантия, и волосы его снова были тщательно причесаны. Драко не сразу смог отвести от него взгляд, и из-за этого, выдавливая из себя скупое приветствие, уже порядком на него обозлился. Рабочая атмосфера, видимо, дисциплинировала Гарри Поттера куда сильнее, нежели в былые дни школьная скамья. За его спиной маячили вызвавший у Драко намедни раздражение тупица Деннис Криви, снова с кучей документов под мышкой, и — совсем не неожиданность — Джиневра Уизли, деловая, собранная, очень ухоженная, тоже в тщательно выглаженной аврорской мантии, и с охапкой сломанных волшебных палочек в руках. Уж не конфискат ли арестантов? Драко поморщился. Вид загубленных волшебных палочек вызывал у него неприятное чувство.

Спутники Поттера синхронно, без видимого интереса кивнули Драко и тут же перевели сияющие взгляды вновь на Гарри, чтобы продолжить разговор. Драко стало очевидно — они влюблены в него по уши. 

— Так... нас ждет Аврорат, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, сказал Поттер, но Драко понял, что фраза предназначалась ему, и угрюмо поплелся следом. — Джинни, давай с нами, проведешь группе инструктаж. После трех отправимся на задание. 

— Будет сделано. Но перед отправлением мы все вместе перекусим, — подмигнула ему Уизли. 

— Дай догадаюсь. Снова карри? 

— Да ты провидец. Снова карри. И я заказала на свой вкус, — с лукавой усмешкой она перехватила охапку волшебных палочек поудобнее и мельком взглянула на Денниса. 

— Спасибо. Если задержусь, не ждите меня, — Поттер оторвался от документа, который просматривал прямо на ходу, и виновато ей улыбнулся: — Завещаю тебе мою порцию.

— О, держу пари, ты опоздаешь! В прошлый раз даже Терри Бут признал, что ты трудоголик. А уж он сам-то… 

Отвлекшись на рыжую улыбчивую девку, Гарри Поттер фактически игнорировал то и дело пытавшегося вклиниться в их разговор Денниса, лишь напоследок поднял в знак прощания руку, виновато опомнившись, когда дверь лифта начала закрываться. Оставшийся в холле Деннис замахал ему в ответ как заведенный, а Джиневра снисходительно улыбнулась. Драко тихо фыркнул. Она что, считала этого придурка соперником в борьбе за внимание Поттера? И вообще, кем приходилась ему эта… Джинни? Пассия? Секретарь? Заместитель? А как же ее старший братец? Или Поттер предпочитает держать ближе к телу не закадычного дружка, а на все согласную красотку?

Как только Джиневра отделилась от них, чтобы перекинуться парой слов с окликнувшим ее почтенным седовласым аврором, Драко небрежно спросил у Поттера, якобы ему ни капли не интересно:   
— Она твой помощник? А как же Рон Уизли? Дорогой друг не так хорош для… спарринга?

— Рон занят собственным магазином, — оставив без внимания двусмысленную ремарку, подозрительно спокойно ответил Поттер. — Иногда он удаленно помогает Аврорату. 

Распахнув дверь, он пропустил Драко в небольшую, светлую комнату. Воздержавшись от дальнейших расспросов, тот молча огляделся. Кабинет оказался довольно уютным, хотя о каком-либо интерьере речь не шла. Скорее уж это было скопище вещей, которые по удачному стечению обстоятельств недурственно сочетались. Вид портила лишь репродукция некой маггловской картины, корабль в бушующем море. Драко решительно не нравилось, что изображение статично. 

Оказавшись вне поля зрения коллег, Поттер с удовольствием потянулся и с видимым облегчением принялся расстегивать аврорскую мантию. Он стянул ее с плеч и небрежно набросил на спинку кресла, оставшись в черном поло и таких же черных брюках. Стоило Драко поднять на него глаза, как он мысленно чертыхнулся. Поттер притягивал его взор. Абстрагироваться от этой мысли не получалось. Это был полнейший провал, но Гарри волновал его. По-прежнему. 

— Неплохо устроился, господин аврор, — всеми силами стараясь отвлечься от созерцания его фигуры, Драко переключился на разглядывание добротной мебели из темного дерева, стен, зачарованного на солнечную погоду окна и, с особенным усердием, на возмутившую его картину.

— Кстати, о помощниках, — добавил он из чистого ехидства. — Рыжая Уизли, я смотрю, сегодня дров наломала? — он намекнул на сломанные волшебные палочки в ее руках. — Продолжаете нести миру правосудие?

Поттер с раздражением запустил руку в волосы. Его непривычная, почти щегольская прическа мигом стала взъерошенной. Драко подумал, что наверняка Поттеру больше нравится ходить лохматым, но положение обязывает выглядеть респектабельно. 

— У тебя создалось неверное представление о нашей работе.

— О, ну конечно.

— Ты ошибаешься, Малфой, — Поттер сильным движением захлопнул за собой дверь, да с таким стуком, что кто-то в коридоре испуганно ойкнул.

Драко нахмурился. Неужели его всерьез задели высказывания об Аврорате? Поттера разозлили не личные оскорбления и не рукоприкладство, но обвинения в недобросовестной работе? Это… почти мило. Но, нет, Малфою не понять такую душевную организацию.

— Образумь же меня? — с едкой усмешкой вырвалось у него. 

Вообще-то он по-прежнему ничего не хотел слышать о расстановках сил в Министерстве, но повелся на неожиданный всплеск эмоций. Это была не лучшая стратегия, но Драко решил, что вряд ли Поттер прибьет его за бахвальство в собственном кабинете.

— Во-первых, мы не занимаемся мародерством, — развел руками Поттер и посмотрел на него как на полного идиота.

— Как скажешь, господин аврор, — хмыкнул Драко. 

Гарри Поттер оправдывается? Какой разительный контраст с тем холодным ублюдком, который допрашивал его в Отделе Тайн в злополучную среду.

— Наша группа специализируется на обезвреживании опасных артефактов. Естественно, при обнаружении мы их изымаем. Это закон, и ему шестьсот лет. Но хозяева побрякушек бывают недовольны. Спорим, «несчастные потерпевшие» вертятся в тех же кругах, что и твоя семейка. Вас, Малфоев, даже война не исправила, — Поттер махнул рукой в его сторону. — Не знаю, что ты себе вообразил, но это всего лишь плановые зачистки.

— Во время которых недовольных ждет расправа, — с мрачным сарказмом заметил Драко. 

— Когда недовольные встречают нас Круциатусом, мы обязаны дать отпор, — как-то непривычно цинично усмехнулся Поттер. — У каждого третьего из них метка на плече. Мелкие сошки Волдеморта, их даже не призывали к битве за Хогвартс.

Драко поморщился, заслышав имя Темного лорда. Эту тему он обсуждать ненавидел. Слишком тошно до сих пор, слишком гадкий осадок. Поттер заметил это и поморщился в ответ, с презрением.

— Сейчас мы исследуем Ожившие карты, — сказал он, напоминая о цели их встречи. — Это очень опасная вещь, Малфой. К счастью, большинство владельцев и не подозревает, что за предмет у них хранился. 

Поттер задумчиво покрутил в руках волшебную палочку и медленно двинулся к Драко. Тот непроизвольно попятился и, как назло, оступился, но сумел спасти ситуацию, сделав вид, что садится на софу.

— А что насчет тебя? — Гарри подошел к растерянному Драко, и по-свойски присел перед ним на корточки. 

От него вновь исходила угроза. Какого черта?..

— Не представляешь, как тебе повезло. За день до визита в Отдел Тайн на тебя донесли. Мы собирались разнести поместье Малфоев в щепки, но ты первый к нам явился. Чудо?

— Чу... Что? — мигом растеряв всю спесь, пораженно переспросил Драко. — Донос? Кто посмел? 

Да что здесь происходит? Разве Поттер не убедился с помощью легилименции в его невиновности? 

— Анонимный доносчик, которому известно настоящее предназначение Карты, — Гарри направил кончик волшебной палочки, словно рапиру, на собеседника. — Это не очень хорошая новость, потому что некий выродок убил намедни два десятка магглов с ее помощью. В связи с этим у меня назрел вопрос. Почему ты, Драко Малфой, явился к нам именно сейчас? — Поттер склонил голову набок. — Совпадение? 

— Я не виновен! — хрипло возмутился Драко. 

Комната вокруг него пошатнулась, и он поглубже забился на софу, цепляясь за подлокотники. Твою мать. Два десятка убитых? 

Поттер хочет упечь его в тюрьму? Но разве то, что он пришел сюда добровольно, не доказывает его невиновность? Был бы он связан с чем-то преступным — сбежал бы из страны еще в ночь со среды на четверг. Впрочем, за ним наверняка следили. Поттер бы не отпустил его со спокойной душой на все четыре стороны после разговора в Отделе Тайн. 

— Ты убивал с помощью Карты, Малфой? — непререкаемым тоном задал вопрос Поттер.

— Нет! — Драко обомлел. Было ясно, он попал в очень серьезный переплет. — Я понятия не имел, что это. Выбрал для вас Карту наобум. Посчитал, что ее и лишиться не жалко, если в Министерстве что-то пойдет не так. На самом деле я хочу найти Маховик времени! 

Гарри Поттер в недоумении отвел волшебную палочку от его лица:   
— Что? Зачем?

Драко нетерпеливо хлопнул рукой по софе:  
— Вы перебили все Маховики. Я просто хочу вернуть их магическому миру. 

Разумеется, Драко ни за что бы не признался Поттеру, что мечтает об известности, о лестной оценке своей семьи в волшебных хрониках, а еще — заработать побольше денег и купить лошадь, чтобы хлестать во время скачки ее, а не балдеющего от жесткой порки Кайла.  
Но, быть может, стоило сказать. Потому что Гарри Поттер, закусив губу, продолжал сверлить его колючим, оценивающим взглядом. Его не вдохновило услышанное. 

«Ну, и где сочувствие благородного гриффиндорца?» — безрадостно подумал Драко. Определенно, Поттер не собирался идти ему на встречу.

— Я тебе не верю, — заключил он после раздумий. — В среду я не заметил в твоей голове ничего подозрительного, — без тени раскаяния признал он свое вмешательство. — Но ты ощутимо напрягся, когда увидел меня у Чжана. Ты понятия не имел, зачем я пришел на самом деле, но сходу отказался сотрудничать. Боялся в чем-то проколоться? И ты сильный окклюмент, двойное краткое Легилименс не делает тебя открытой книгой.

Малфой распахнул глаза в удивлении. Да ведь Поттер считает, что Драко его надул. Раз за разом вместо ценной информации он натыкался в голове Драко на разнузданные сцены с собственным участием, и не мог пробиться дальше. Это кого угодно собьет с толку. И это до жути походило на сознательное желание запутать легилимента, дабы утаить от него нечто важное.   
Шутка ли, но Гарри Поттер переоценил его способности. Драко был хорош, но не настолько, чтобы провернуть подобный финт без подготовки. Все его фантазии были правдой. Но убеждать в этом Поттера было бы крайне унизительно. 

— История про Маховики слишком слащавая, — добавил Гарри, смотря куда-то поверх головы Драко. 

Опасаясь, как бы Поттер не решил взять его под стражу, Драко начал судорожно придумывать оправдания, но ни одно из них не казалось уместным.

— Поттер, не будь параноиком. В прошлый раз ты видел достаточно, чтобы убедиться, ты волнуешь меня гораздо больше, чем эта идиотская Карта, — пошел он ва-банк, хотя еще минуту назад не собирался вот так, в лоб, обсуждать свое позорное разоблачение. 

Поттер в насмешливом изумлении приподнял брови:   
— Новость, что я был твоим школьным помешательством, могла бы польстить, если бы этот факт не отравил мне дохрена будней, — он покачал головой. — Ты чокнутый влюбленный, Драко Малфой. У тебя сейчас кто-то есть? Ты, наверное, его частенько доводишь? — Пока ошарашенный его язвительностью Драко пытался подобрать достойный ответ, Поттер не терпящим пререканий тоном продолжил: — Скажи, Малфой, ты бы на все пошел, чтобы скрыть от меня нечто противозаконное? 

Ах, вот так. Он в нем сомневается. Поттер считает, что это вопиющая ложь, нарочито бесстыдная, чтобы ввести его в замешательство. Боже всемилостивый, лучше бы Поттер вообще ничего не знал о его чувствах. Как унизительно, но единственное, что способно спасти Драко от обвинений, это заверения в том, что он действительно без ума от своего извечного соперника.

— Нет же, Поттер, я не… я... черт. 

Защитительная речь не получалась. Оставалось лишь схватить Поттера за шею и жалостливо впиться в него губами. Губами и зубами, и пробежаться пальцами по спине, рвануть одежду и жадно вдохнуть его запах... А когда он опомнится и с возмущением оторвет Драко от себя, расстегнуть брюки и, глядя в его зеленые неверящие глаза, продемонстрировать вставший колом член. Из этого бы вышла замечательная немая сцена. Неопровержимое доказательство. Вот только Драко не в том состоянии, чтобы вновь нарываться на драку, а именно к ней его идиотская затея и приведет. 

Но Гарри виртуозно решил его дилемму. Со странной заговорщической усмешкой он протянул к нему золотистую от загара руку, мягко провел ей по его волосам, щеке, шее и груди. Опустился ниже, чиркнул пальцами по тонкому свитеру, пряжке ремня, и, наконец, уверенным движением обхватил член Драко через ткань серых твидовых брюк.

— Последний раз предлагаю рассказать все как есть. Иначе допрошу тебя так, как ты и мечтать не мог.


	5. Грязный прием

Весь в черном, в черном поло и темных брюках, с растрепанными черными волосами и горящими решительностью зелеными глазами он выглядел восхитительно. Драко смотрел на его скульптурные, жилистые руки, прихваченные коротким рукавом, и осознавал, что если он хочет сейчас перепихнуться, ему лучше бы держать рот на замке. Не желая думать, что за странная манера у Поттера вести допросы, он глухо ответил:   
— Мне нечего сказать. 

Поттер посмотрел на него оценивающе. Определенно, он уловил ход мыслей Драко, но это не побудило его остановиться. Ожидал, Малфой его дурачит? Или сам был не против трахнуться, вместо скучного обеда в компании Уизли и прочих прихлебателей?

— Вот как? — пожав плечами, Поттер стянул с себя поло. — Ладно. Тогда проверим, как сильно ты меня хочешь.

Драко замер, впечатленный его непринужденностью. Глядя на его оголенный торс, он потянулся непослушными пальцами к краю джемпера. Проклятый Поттер знал, что делал. Если бы он без лишних слов набросился на Драко, спровоцировал его, да хоть бы повалил его на пол и заломил руки за спину, у них бы получилась, вероятнее всего, драка. Ну, или бездумный, быстрый, животный секс, в котором не нашлось бы времени для стыда или неуверенности. Однако Поттер сознательно избегал рефлекторных реакций, чтобы оценить замешательство Малфоя и его реакцию. Он наверняка наслаждался происходящим. Его движения никак нельзя было назвать механическими. Драко оторопело моргнул. Подумать только, Гарри Поттер без зазрения совести воспользовался своим положением и теперь с помощью коротких приказов медленно раздевал Драко, раздевался сам, смотря в упор, без капли смущения. Драко припомнил, что в Хогвартсе, помимо Грейнджер, он видел его всего с двумя-тремя девушками, и это не было чем-то заслуживающим внимания. Газеты молчали о его личной жизни. Это было странно, с учетом того, что взаимоотношения его друзей и других знаменитых участников войны обсуждались в прессе довольно открыто. Неужели Поттер предпочитал мужские руки, но умело избегал огласки? Бедняжка _Джинни_. Получается, даже у придурка Криви шансов больше, чем у нее, оказаться в постели прославленного героя.

— В прошлый раз ты этого хотел, полоумный? — Поттер едва заметно улыбнулся и, расстегнув ремень, вытащил его из брюк.

До сих пор не веря в происходящее, Драко сделал над собой усилие, чтобы подавить неожиданно сковавшую его робость. Это был его шанс взять у Поттера все то, чего ему так давно хотелось. Гей он или просто беспринципный тип, не так уж важно. О последствиях Драко подумает позже, оказавшись дома или, не дай Мерлин, за решеткой. 

Спешно избавляясь от свитера, он не отказал себе в удовольствии парировать его насмешку:  
— Меня бы это развлекло. Но ты выглядел таким потерянным.

Он пренебрежительно скривил губы, но с удивлением поймал на лице Гарри, словно в зеркале, собственную гримасу.

— Малфой, не ты один умеешь притворяться, — подавшись вперед, он схватил Драко за запястья и парой умелых, уверенных движений стянул их кожаным ремнем. 

Драко протестующе зашипел, но мысленно, едва ли не с восторгом, отметил, что это чертовски сексуально. Он и не рассчитывал на подобные ухищрения. Становилось все интереснее. 

— Да брось... — начал он, но был прерван грубым, почти болезненным поцелуем. 

Поттер и не думал осторожничать. Он брал от Малфоя то, чего ему хотелось, уверенный, что тот не будет против. Похоже, он хорошенько запомнил все, что ему открылось о Драко благодаря легилименции. И если он планировал всего лишь припугнуть Малфоя, то пора было останавливаться. Но Поттер, спасибо господи, уверенно продолжал свою потрясающую экзекуцию. Драко понятия не имел, чем он руководствовался, собираясь трахнуться с подозреваемым в собственном кабинете, но намеревался получить от этого действа максимум удовлетворения. Если подумать, это очень похоже на…   
У Драко проскользнула догадка, наверняка правдивая, но он отмел ее, как бесполезный факт. Какая разница, что задумал Поттер, если Малфой перед ним чист и решил всего лишь от души потрахаться, чтобы наглядно доказать этому кретину, что он зря точит на него зуб.

Поттер со смехом прервал поцелуй:   
— Ну, посмотрим... 

Драко подозревал, к чему относились слова Поттера, но решил не задавать докучливых вопросов. Соскользнув с софы, он притянул к себе Гарри, и, пользуясь перехваченной инициативой, прочертил едва приоткрытыми губами дорожку по его щеке и шее, и, склонившись над его телом, заставил выгибаться под щедрыми, похожими на укусы поцелуями, которыми он с удовольствием жалил его в грудь и живот. Гарри жарко застонал и потянулся к Драко руками, чтобы поскорее избавить его от остатков одежды. 

Завороженный происходящим, Драко будто со стороны смотрел, как его сводят с ума, и прерывисто, часто дышал, теряя голову от предвкушения, от близости и от нетерпеливых, дразнящих прикосновений. Пораженный силой и остротой испытываемых эмоций, он встал перед Гарри на колени и скованными ремнем руками стал неловко расстёгивать ему брюки. У Поттера уже стоял, как и у Драко, но Драко сразу понял, кто из них сегодня будет снизу, и поэтому решил позаботиться о том, чтобы максимально продлить для себя это редкое, упоительное ощущение наполненности, испытать которое он соглашался не с каждым партнером. Он отмел нестройные воспоминания о том, как сам мечтал жестко, почти по-скотски поиметь Поттера и, опустив голову, жадно вобрал в себя его член, чтобы в первый раз он кончил от его губ и ловкого языка. Драко протолкнул его член так глубоко, как только мог, и принялся сильно сосать, с удивлением отмечая, что ему действительно нравится эта роль. И Поттер, словно вторя его желаниям, утратив над собой контроль, с хриплым стоном положил ладони на затылок Драко и начал насаживать его на свой член. 

Это было так бесцеремонно, возбуждающе и дико, без всякого намека на нежность, что Драко почувствовал себя опьяненным от новых ощущений. Кайл предпочитал легкий, игривый минет и такой же делал Драко. Иногда это было очень круто, но в конечном счете не могло сравниться с адреналином, который можно было испытать от лишенного всех условностей бесстыдного секса. Драко не считал себя поклонником таких развлечений, но сейчас был готов признать, что упустил кое-что важное. Гарри Поттер все-таки без тормозов, но, черт подери, он хорош. И когда он кончил, Драко с усмешкой слизнул с губ его сперму и приблизился к нему в провокационном поцелуе. Слабо или нет?

Но Поттер не стал раздумывать, он заключил его в крепкие, как сталь, объятия, повалил на ковер, принялся целовать, облизывать везде и всюду, кусать в шею, за плечо, за бицепс, оставляя отметины на бледной коже. Когда Драко в очередной раз совершенно потерялся под этим напором, расслабился и протяжно застонал, Поттер с шальной хитринкой в глазах мягко обхватил пальцами его скованные ремнем запястья. Он умудрился продеть между его рук невесть откуда взявшийся жгут и, наслаждаясь безотказностью Драко, распрямился, поднялся на ноги и потянул его за собой. Это настолько походило на давнишние фантазии Драко, что он прямо-таки дрожал от возбуждения. С нетерпением ожидая, что за этим последует, заинтригованный, он позволил увлечь себя к стене. К ней были прибиты два металлических крюка для аврорского обмундирования, и Гарри без раздумий смахнул с них все лишнее. 

Обнажив зубы в бессовестной, довольной улыбке, Драко позволил привязать себя к крюку и теперь стоял, скованный, обнаженный, прямо-таки вздрагивающий от звериного восторга. Гарри ощущал его пыл, и сам дрожал от нетерпения, и это было настолько осязаемо, так круто, что хотелось грязно ругаться через каждый вздох, хотелось довести себя и его до исступления, и затем начать все заново, и еще раз, и трахаться весь день до умопомрачения, так, чтобы их голоса прорвались сквозь заглушающий барьер и довели весь Аврорат до нервного срыва. 

Драко мог побиться о заклад, Поттер размышлял примерно также. Он улыбнулся Драко с не меньшим нахальством. Положив ладони Драко на бедра, он прочертил по его коже нестройный узор. Дразня его горящим, жадным взглядом, он огладил его ягодицы, сжал их, и с губ Драко сорвался нетерпеливый стон. Решив, что тот достаточно изголодался, Поттер прервал свою забаву и, опустившись вниз, легонько подул на его член, прошелся по нему языком от основания до головки, помедлил, прикоснувшись к нему губами, и, заглотив почти целиком, принялся сосать с ответной отдачей. Задыхаясь от удовольствия, Драко смотрел на ритмично движущийся черный затылок, и это было прекрасно, и удивительно, потому что, хвосторога задери, такой как Поттер… Это же охренительное везение. 

Драко не хотел кончать прямо сейчас, он собирался оттянуть этот момент, чтобы быть поскорее пригвожденным к телу Поттера в уже настоящем единении. Он постарался увернуться от его губ, но сделал это неохотно, ибо удовольствие оказалось слишком велико. Мигом разгадавший его маневр Поттер запрокинул голову и, бесстыже глядя ему в глаза, усмехнулся. Конечно, сжалиться над Малфоем он и не думал, и поэтому, чтобы не кончить раньше времени, Драко пришлось сдерживаться изо всех сил, и изгибаться, и шептать проклятия, надеясь, что Гарри все-таки притормозит, и в то же время не желая, чтобы это заканчивалось. 

— Если ты сейчас же со мной не трахнешься, господин аврор, я избавляюсь от пут и сделаю это с тобой в особо жесткой форме, — прошипел Драко.

Вняв, наконец, его мольбам, Поттер медленно, с неохотой отступил от его подрагивающего тела. Улыбаясь, он поднялся на ноги и, задумчиво облизнувшись, принялся разглядывать Драко.

— Так и избавишься? — Гарри провел тыльной стороной ладони плавную линию по его груди. — У тебя отличное тело, Малфой, ты знаешь? — тихо сказал он, снова опуская руки ему на бедра и разворачивая Драко к себе спиной.

— Знаю, — неожиданно для самого себя легко и открыто улыбнулся Драко.

Он заметил, что у Поттера снова встал, и от этого Драко почувствовал себя как никогда хорошо, потому что чертов Гарри Поттер определенно был от него в восторге. И хотя Малфой всегда считал себя достаточно умелым любовником, и принимал такую реакцию как должное, в этот раз он был почти счастлив от осознания собственной власти. Одной рукой Поттер обхватил его за талию, а другой надавил на крестец, заставляя Драко нагнуться. Скользнув пальцами к его промежности, Поттер наскоро наколдовал смазку и принялся аккуратно его растягивать. Ощущения были резковатыми, у Драко давно не было верхнего партнера. 

— Малфой, в задницу предпочитаешь не трахаться? — со смешком шепнул ему в ухо Поттер, добавляя смазку и скользнув в него сразу двумя пальцами.

— Похоже, что я не трахаюсь в задницу? — попытался быть ироничным Драко, но тут же невольно застонал, с готовностью насаживаясь на пальцы партнера. Пусть он сойдет с ума от предвкушения.

— Может, я особенный, — как-то глухо рассмеялся Гарри, подстраиваясь под ритм Драко.

Драко тоже засмеялся. Пожалуй, немного громче, чем следовало. О да, в прошлый раз легилименция обнажила лишь часть его мыслей. Знал бы Поттер, насколько он, ублюдок, особенный, побоялся бы со всем своим благородством вот так, на скорую руку, трахать Драко в рабочем кабинете.

— Нет, ты просто… — он хотел сказать «охренительный», а еще «мерзавец» и «мудак», но, едва открыв рот, растерял все слова, почувствовав, что Поттер без предупреждения толкнулся в него, осторожно, но уверенно, не сомневаясь, что Малфою это понравится.

— Черт, как хорошо, — на выдохе произнес Гарри, медленно углубляя проникновение.

Продолжая двигаться, постепенно ускоряясь, он обхватил свободной рукой напряженный член Драко и, доводя его до истомы размеренными скользящими прикосновениями, уткнулся лицом в его шею, в его светлые волосы, вдыхал его аромат и шептал что-то возбуждающее. Драко казалось, что они оба с минуты на минуту задохнутся от восторга, такие слаженные у них выходили движения.

— О, давай же, Поттер! — умоляя, воскликнул Драко, почувствовав, как его член уперся ему в простату. 

Несмотря на то, что его сфинктер до сих пор немного саднило, в нем поднялось такое горячее и непреодолимое желание кончить, что он был готов сам насаживаться на ходящий между его ягодиц член и теперь судорожно пытался выпутать руки из ремня, чтобы повалить Поттера на пол, усесться сверху и двигаться на нем так, что они оба будут рычать и задыхаться. Но Гарри не дал ему возможности ослабить путы. Властным движением он буквально впечатал его в стену, продолжая вколачиваться в него грубыми толчками. Драко было так хорошо, так сладко, что он закрыл глаза и полностью отдался наслаждению.

— Еще… — кусая губы, захлебываясь вздохами, только и мог повторять он, подбадривая Поттера. 

Гарри продержался достаточно долго, чтобы Драко успел окончательно потонуть в горячей неге ощущений. Когда они оба были на пике, Драко казалось, что он позабыл все человеческие слова, и поэтому лишь безвольно открывал рот, хватая воздух, пронзенный острым удовольствием. 

Когда Поттер скользнул пересохшими губами где-то в районе его лопаток в подобии благодарного поцелуя и сорвал ремень с его запястий, они немедленно повалились на ковер, тяжело дыша и устремив в потолок ошалевшие взгляды с поволокой.

— Это был отличный секс, да, Поттер? — ничуть в этом не сомневаясь, отдышавшись, спустя несколько минут сказал Драко.

— Точно, — он утомленно прикрыл глаза. — Со своим парнем ты так не развлекаешься?

— Откуда ты…? — возмутился было Драко, но прервал себя на полуслове и высокомерно фыркнул. — Ааа, ну конечно. Я разгадал твой грязный прием, как только с меня слетели брюки. Это очевидно. Отличный легилимент во время секса? Ну, Поттер…

— Если ты решил, что я всегда практикую это на допросах, то ты вконец испорченный, — отозвался Поттер, будто это не он, а Драко воспользовался запрещенным приемом. — Но ты жутко сильный окклюмент, что мне было делать? Зато теперь многое прояснилось.

Его слова прозвучали столь обыденно, что стоило бы возмутиться, но Драко решил спустить ему бестактность, потому что с удивлением опознал в ней интонации прежнего Гарри Поттера, целеустремленного, непослушного ученика, который точно таким же тоном зачитывал на уроке эссе, уверенный в своих силах, ибо уж на этот раз он постарался. Драко позволил себе поддаться ностальгии и мысленно посмеялся над этой невесть откуда взявшейся глупой сентиментальностью.

— Что прояснилось? — лениво протянул он.

— Что ты везунчик, Драко Малфой. Подумать только, явился к нам ровно за день до обыска. 

— Это не ново, Поттер. Я клялся, что ничего не знаю, — сказал он с нарочитым негодованием, — но это не спасло меня от расправы.

На сегодняшнюю расправу он претендовал давно. Жаль, никто не подсказал ему раньше, как можно быстро и сравнительно легко попасть на приватный допрос в Аврорате. Мерлиновы яйца, да он бы плюнул на Отдел Тайн и записался волонтером к Поттеру. Бросился бы на охоту за любой темномагической дрянью, чтобы получить за это символическое вознаграждение в виде сеанса профилактической легилименции. 

— Теперь, раз ты прошел инициацию, — Поттер бесстыдно кивнул на его задницу, — мы будем разбираться с этим делом вместе. Ты ценный свидетель, так что добро пожаловать в банду.

— Все в твоей банде проходят такую инициацию? — насмешливо спросил Драко.

Поттер лишь отмахнулся от него, не собираясь отвечать на провокацию. Осторожно скосив глаза, Драко с удовольствием разглядывал его профиль. Но, почувствовав, что снова заводится, плотно сомкнул веки, уверенный, что продолжения у них сегодня не будет. Он помнил, Поттер обсуждал с Уизли какое-то задание, намеченное на вторую половину дня. 

Лишенный захватывающей картины в виде голого, разомлевшего Поттера, погрузившись в отрезвляющий мрак, он некстати задумался об улыбчивой рыжей девке. Должно быть, она постоянно крутилась рядом с Поттером. Драко не сомневался, она и сейчас отиралась неподалеку. Интересно, было у нее что-нибудь с _Гарри_? Или она уступила пальму первенства другому? Какому-нибудь эффектному, такому же, как и Поттер, безрассудному парню с горячей головой и железными мускулами. Среди авроров было столько подходящих, инициативных кадров, что Драко даже не смог выбрать наиболее подходящего кандидата. 

«Вот умора. Да я, похоже, завидую», — мысль была нелепая, и он отбросил ее подальше, чтобы сосредоточиться на растекающемся по телу умиротворении. 


	6. Шотландский след

Заочно ополчаться на соратников Поттера было глупо, но Драко искренне позабавило, что он вдруг приобрел собственнические замашки, и это спустя ровно три минуты после первоклассного, ни к чему не обязывающего секса, во время которого им, по большому счету, просто-напросто воспользовались. Глубоко вздохнув, он перекатился на живот, ближе к Гарри, чтобы развязно его поцеловать, бесцеремонно положив ладонь ему на лоб и удерживая пригвожденным к полу. 

— Как член банды, я хочу время от времени так расслабляться, — нахально заявил он.

Гарри коротко рассмеялся и, мягко отстранив его, приподнялся на локтях. В его глазах нельзя было прочесть отношение к случившемуся. Жалеет? О нет, на его лице не отразилось ни капли сомнения. Размышляет, как теперь поскорее вышвырнуть Драко из кабинета?   
  
— Думаю, следует тебя кое о чем предупредить, — сказал Гарри. — Хотя мне не следует откровенничать, пока я не проверю твои воспоминания, — он снова перешел на деловой тон, и Драко медленно, очень выразительно склонил голову набок, чтобы одарить его тяжелым взглядом (рациональный ублюдок, он что, специально себя так ведет?). — Я займусь этим вечером. Извини, но это мой долг.

— Это я понял, — немного оторопело отозвался Драко.

Безразличный посткоитальный треп от Поттера удручал его лишь немногим меньше, чем обещание окопаться в его воспоминаниях. Драко становилось не по себе при мысли, что Поттер поместит извлеченные из его головы образы в Омут памяти и примется их изучать, дабы не пропустить ничего важного. Распутывая клубок мыслей, он непременно наткнется на обрывки детских воспоминаний и на бесценные маленькие секреты, и среди них обязательно окажется что-нибудь неприглядное и, конечно, что-нибудь очень личное, даже более интимное, нежели все его затаенные желания о заднице Поттера. Впрочем, у Драко уже имелся горький опыт. Во время допросов он подвергался Веритасеруму, так что ему не в новинку выворачивать перед кем-либо наизнанку душу. Но... Гарри Поттер? В этот раз все будет иначе.   
  
— Так вот, будь осторожен, — продолжил Поттер, выговаривая слова с паузами, безуспешно пытаясь кончиками пальцев зачесать назад свои растрепавшиеся, влажные от пота волосы, и недовольно морща нос от тщетности попыток; они тут же падали ему на лоб. — Мои ребята собрали почти все фрагменты Ожившей Карты. Остался последний, на нем изображены предместья Глазго. Не смей туда соваться. 

— Я не понимаю, — недовольно отозвался Драко. — Именно я в опасности? Для чего вообще нужны эти карты?

— Для убийства, — отрезал Гарри.

Драко раздраженно скривил губы. Он порядком устал от секретов. Про убийства он уже слышал, а посвящать в новые детали Поттер его не спешил. Раньше Драко не требовались факты, но если у него появился недоброжелатель, пытавшийся свалить на него целую бойню, это кардинально меняло дело. 

— Выходит, последняя Карта у доносчика? — Драко на автомате повторил жест Гарри, убирая от лица не менее влажные платиновые пряди.

Гарри кивнул:   
— Мы не знаем, сколько человек в этом замешаны, но по моим ощущениям, не более двух. И я не думаю, что это очень уж сложное дело. Они пытались нас запутать, но мы их раскусили. 

Драко понравилась его уверенность. Бояться нечего? Он еще раз украдкой пробежался по его телу быстрым взглядом. Несмотря на неожиданную словоохотливость, вид у него был расслабленный, почти отрешенный. Грудь вздымалась мерно и спокойно, на ней серебрились крохотные капельки пота. Драко был таким же взмокшим, таким же липким и томным, и это ему до жути нравилось. Его до сих пор не оставила приятная легкая дрожь. Да и Поттер, кажется, считал себя вполне удовлетворенным. Драко это польстило. 

«Триста баллов Слизерину. Приз за самую тугую задницу!» — он подумал, что его интервенция в жизнь Поттера прошла успешно. Пожалуй, во время обучения в Хогвартсе ему стоило быть немного прозорливее и пересмотреть методы воздействия на Поттера. Он мог предложить ему гораздо больше, нежели бездарь Рон Уизли. По крайне мере, рыжий вряд ли согласился бы отсосать у Поттера с таким же энтузиазмом. 

— Поттер, откуда у тебя интерес к Картам? — внезапно Драко пришла в голову мысль. — Ты вторгся в дела невыразимцев. Это ведь неслыханная редкость? Держу пари, за тобой стоит сам Министр. 

Гарри неопределенно пожал плечами, но не ответил. Это было предсказуемо, секреты Аврората не предназначались для чужих ушей. С удовольствием потянувшись, он молча встал и принялся одеваться. Когда Гарри застегнул брюки и отыскал ремень, отброшенный ими в самый дальний угол, он обернулся к Драко. 

— Могу я попросить тебя одеться? Я на службе, а обеденный перерыв подошел к концу, — он усмехнулся собственным словам и на ходу прихватил за рукав коричневый джемпер Драко, валявшийся прямо на рабочем столе посреди бумаг и перьев. 

Драко выдернул из его рук джемпер и, все еще слишком довольный, чтобы обижаться, молча поиронизировал над этой нелепицей. Подумать только, в Аврорате, прямо за стеной, кипит работа, а Гарри Поттер, такой якобы непогрешимый, такой авторитетный, наплевав на приличия, трахался во время ланча с собственным подозреваемым. И шел бы к черту ожидающий своего героя спецотряд, и сочная красотка Джинни Уизли. Пусть подавится карри, которое она припасла для Поттера.

— Будь осторожнее на улице, раз у тебя есть недоброжелатель, — как бы между прочим предупредил его Поттер.

Драко кивнул, с удивлением подмечая, что лед в их отношениях как будто дал трещину. Всего-то и стоило разок от души перепихнуться. Гарри Поттер — парень восхитительно отходчивый. Решив, однако, что хозяин кабинета уже исчерпал лимит вежливости на сегодня и не намерен провожать его еще и до лифта, Драко, отсалютовав ему ладонью, с самым независимым видом двинулся на выход. Но Поттер, провожая его пристальным взглядом, снова заговорил, с опозданием отвечая на ушедший в пустоту вопрос:

— Погоди. Ты спросил... про мой интерес к Картам, — он в задумчивости запустил руку в волосы. — Ты доверился мне сегодня. Наверно, за мной должок? — он чуть виновато улыбнулся. — В юности мой отец изготовил с друзьями похожую карту. На ней изображен Хогвартс. Я изучил ее вдоль и поперек во время учебы. На ней видны все объекты и люди, находящиеся на территории школы. Но я никогда не думал, что ее можно превратить в оружие. Пока не столкнулся с этой ожившей дрянью. 

Драко уже взялся за ручку двери, но остановился как вкопанный. Твою же мать. В голове пронесся тревожный отголосок мысли. Оружие?   
Но вопросы тут же сменило удивление. Джеймс Поттер, наверное, был очень талантливым волшебником... Драко так и похолодел от понимания, какой властью обладал в Хогвартсе Гарри Поттер. Это привело его в замешательство. Он знал, что, помимо Карты, у гриффиндорца под рукой была мантия-невидимка. А также до жути умная подружка Грейнджер, покровительство директора, домовики в приятелях, и Мерлин знает, что еще. При желании Поттер мог довести Малфоя до белого каления задолго до шестого курса. Но он этого не сделал. И, если подумать, никогда не замышлял зла против сокурсника, хотя, положа руку на сердце, Драко готов был признать, что не раз давал на это повод.

Драко и раньше, в общем-то, понимал это, но настоящее осознание вкупе с очевидными фактами пришло только сейчас, и весьма некстати. Ему вдруг стало противно от самого себя, потому что отлично помогавшие прежде мантры «Поттер тебя ненавидит» и «Поттер тебя презирает» в эту минуту окончательно сошли на нет. Держась от него на расстоянии, будучи закрытым и отстраненным, Гарри Поттер, проклятый Гарри Поттер, жил в своем непробиваемом равнодушии, открытый, однако, ко всем тем, у кого хватало ума не задевать его своими острыми углами по каждому нелицеприятному поводу. И покуда Драко считал, что крутая перепалка — лучшая возможность обратить на себя внимание, он ошибался, потому что, вероятно, проще было в один из дней миролюбиво попросить у Гарри на уроке пергамент и вызвать этим немалое удивление, но затем повторить фокус, выпросив забытый учебник или чернильницу, и постепенно свести все их склоки на нет. И однажды, закрепляя успех, как бы случайно сесть неподалеку и оказать ответную услугу… И все бы у них, наверное, сложилось гораздо лучше и проще, нежели сейчас. 

— Малфой? — озадаченно окликнул его Гарри, удивленный, что тот не только не проронил ни слова, но и замер как вкопанный, уставившись на закрытую дверь. 

— Твой отец был талантливым волшебником, — не сразу собравшись с мыслями, сказал Драко. — Он создал Карту в Хогвартсе? Обратись к Макгонагалл за допуском в Запретную секцию. Там может быть полезная информация. 

Поттер посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, в котором сквозило... что? 

Такого Гарри Поттера, спокойного и открытого, Драко больше не хотелось обзывать ни подонком, ни мудаком, ни еще кем-либо, кем он, по сути, не являлся. Пребывая в легком недоумении, Малфой отвел взгляд в сторону, не будучи до конца уверенным, пора ли ему уходить или они еще не договорили. 

— Да. Думаю, ты прав, — прерывая затянувшуюся паузу, твердо сказал Гарри. — Книги точно пригодятся, если мы... — тут он оборвал себя на полуслове. — Да, точно, хорошая идея. 

Чувствуя, что, по мере погружения в эту историю, недостающие кусочки мозаики начинают тяготить его все сильнее, Драко раздраженно выдохнул:  
— Мерлин, Поттер, расскажи мне. Я хочу знать больше. Разве я не заслужил с твоей стороны откровенность?

Гарри медлил. Он скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился. Не доверял. Раздумывал, что за крохи позволено скормить вчерашнему подозреваемому. И Драко, в общем-то, понимал его, но это не было его проблемой. 

Он намеренно встал в точно такую же позу, как и Гарри, и посмотрел на него исподлобья:   
— Только что ты трахался со мной прямо на рабочем месте. Насадив меня на член сначала ртом, а потом и задницей, ты с усмешкой рассуждал о том, как хорошо, что я купился на твою затею. Черт, да ты вытянул из меня воспоминания обо всей моей сознательной жизни, начиная с похода на горшок! И после этого ты отказываешься поделиться со мной историей одного злосчастного артефакта? Между прочим, <i>моего</i> артефакта, Поттер!

Со скорбным выражением лица Драко прикрыл глаза, от всей души надеясь, что его маленькое представление возымеет действие. «Давай же, Гарри Поттер, прочувствуй, какую подлость ты совершил..» И неважно, что Драко сам позволил этому быть, а Гарри действовал с его молчаливого согласия, все равно это было достаточно цинично, и теперь этим стоило воспользоваться, разбудив во внешне бесстрастном авроре сострадательного мальчишку.

Раз, два, три, _че-ты-ре_…

— О, хорошо! — досадливо взмахнув рукой, согласился Поттер, и Драко почувствовал себя отмщенным. — Но не думай, что я не разгадал твой замысел. Слишком уж красиво поешь о поруганной чести.

Драко захотелось придушить его за этот скепсис. Только что он пенял себе за то, что назвал Поттера подонком? ...Да подонок он и есть, самый настоящий.

— Изволите прослушать лекцию? — взяв со стола волшебную палочку, Поттер, словно куртуазный кавалер, театрально поклонился и простер руку к моментально возникшей в воздухе карте Великобритании.

Облокотившись о стену, Драко уверенно кивнул. 

— По имеющимся у нас частям Ожившей карты и по географии полотна, образовавшегося при объединении фрагментов, мы установили, что артефакт относится к шестнадцатому веку, — бодро начал Поттер, кажется, и правда намереваясь читать лекцию. — Скорее всего его создали в Сент-Эндрюсском университете. После основания университета в его округе поселилось много волшебников. Это было надежное место, куда стекались колдуны со всей Шотландии, чтобы спастись от суеверных магглов. У многих тогда родственники пострадали из-за обвинений в колдовстве. Думаю, кто-то создал Карту, чтобы выследить и наказать виновных. В Отделе Тайн выдвинули версию, что Карту создали для войны, но я в это не верю. В этом случае людские потери были бы огромны, и это точно бы оставило след в истории, — Гарри перевел дыхание. — Понимаешь, волшебник может убить любого человека на Карте, хоть всех сразу, если знает нужное заклинание.

Слушая Поттера, Драко мрачнел все больше. В его доме хранилось оружие массового поражения. Какой конфуз. Если бы Поттер не применил к нему легилименцию, справедливо засомневавшись, что Малфой вздумал на досуге проредить ряды шотландцев, Драко наверняка бы арестовали и вызвали в Визенгамот. А он помнил, насколько это ужасно — тюрьма, бессонница, грубияны охранники, Веритасерум вместо завтрака и утомительные, морально тяжелые разбирательства в судебном зале.

— Чтоб тебя, Поттер… — не зная, что сказать, выдавил из себя Драко после долгой паузы. Он нервно обхватил себя руками. — Как думаешь, Темный Лорд знал о Карте? Если бы до него дошел слух… — Драко невольно вздрогнул. — Это была бы поистине резня.

Гарри сдержанно кивнул и, подойдя к Драко, положил ладонь ему на плечо, то ли сопереживая, то ли мягко выпроваживая. 

— Не думаю, что он знал. Карта была запечатана создателями. Сотворившие ее волшебники действовали по каким-то своим средневековым соображениям. Когда все было закончено, они разделили артефакт на части. Посчитали семейной реликвией? — Гарри невесело ухмыльнулся. — Карты оказались разбросаны по домам волшебников, скорее всего, потомков. К несчастью, кто-то сумел распечатать один из фрагментов. На севере Глазго погибли люди. Мы ищем ублюдка, но пока не слишком успешно. 

В его голосе была досада, и Драко в непонятном для самого себя порыве накрыл ладонью все еще покоящуюся на его плече руку Гарри:   
— Поттер, Министерству невероятно повезло, что ты уже имел дело с такими картами, — он попытался звучать спокойно. — Осталось найти психа, который это затеял. Но у тебя получится, ведь ты... — он замялся, подбирая слова. — А, чтоб тебя! Ты ведь всегда побеждаешь? 

Если бы кто-то знал, чего стоили Драко эти слова. Он стремительно начал краснеть, проклиная себя за длинный язык, но заметил, что и Поттер немного растерялся, не будучи готовым к такому дружелюбию. Поттер потоптался на месте, о чем-то раздумывая, сжал губы, чтобы скрыть улыбку и, легонько помотав головой, приоткрыл для Драко дверь кабинета.

Перед тем, как тот перешагнул порог, Поттер поймал его за запястье и, выставив вперед указательный палец, серьезно сказал:  
— Повторяю, не суйся в Глазго.


	7. Любовники

Вторая половина дня у Драко выдалась сумбурной. После наиболее приятного допроса в своей жизни Малфой, преисполненный противоречивых мыслей, отправился в Гринготс, как и планировал с утра, чтобы проверить состояние счетов. Требовалось срочно подсчитать, сколько денег ушло за месяц и какова прибыль от оставшихся у семьи источников дохода, которые, несмотря на заключение под стражу Люциуса и частичный арест имущества, по-прежнему числились за Малфоями. Для рядового волшебника и нынешний доход семьи Малфой был бы в радость, но этот волшебник не жил в старинном особняке, который постоянно нуждался в ремонте и защитных чарах. Эти чары являлись крупнейшей статьей расходов, потому что были намертво вплетены в территорию мэнора, так что раз в полгода приходилось оформлять специальную заявку в Министерство, дабы лучшие специалисты из Отдела магического хозяйства за очень, очень большие деньги поработали с их обновлением.

Драко всегда отлично справлялся с заклинаниями и уже в Хогвартсе мечтал заниматься составлением собственных формул. Он прочитал немало пособий и старался ежедневно практиковаться, но успех никак не шел ему в руки. Приходилось обращаться к специалистам, хотя он и лелеял мечту через три, пять… да хоть десять лет, но стать профи. Пока этого не произошло он хватался за голову от ужасающих счетов. К счастью, последний раз всю сумму оплатил Альбер, что дало Драко и Нарциссе возможность сэкономить. 

Когда Драко, не желая становиться объектом чьего-то неуместного внимания, быстрым шагом добрался закоулками до Гринготса, он, как на зло, столкнулся у входа с Гермионой Грейнджер, которая покидала банк в компании незнакомой Драко юной темнокожей волшебницы в аврорской мантии. Они смеялись, и когда перед ними в дверях неожиданно вырос Драко, Грейнджер не успела стереть с лица широкую улыбку, бросив ему на автомате приличествующее ситуации «здравствуй». Почувствовав себя от этого неловко, она тут же отвела глаза и, поспешно обогнув Драко, не оборачиваясь, устремилась вперед. Ее спутница, окинув Драко безразличным взглядом, потянулась следом, возвращаясь к прерванному разговору. И хотя этот эпизод абсолютно не заслуживал внимания Драко, он разволновался. Увидев обращенную к нему улыбку Грейнджер, он на мгновение вообразил, что Поттер рассказал ей о том, как провел обед, и теперь все его друзья то ли ополчатся на Драко, то ли начнут злословить за его спиной. Поражаясь, что додумался до такой глупости и к тому же начал из-за нее переживать, Драко широким, уверенным шагом, в который вложил весь протест и недовольство собой, проследовал к ближайшей конторке, за которой стоял с юности знакомый ему гоблин Элфрик.

— Мистер Малфой, — кивнул ему гоблин.

— Хотел бы получить выписку со счетов, — немного поспешней, чем того требовала вежливость, сказал Драко.

Мимолетная встреча с Гермионой Грейнджер как будто выдернула его из оцепенения, которое охватило его после посещения Аврората. Драко вдруг захотелось как можно скорее завершить все насущные дела и отправиться домой, чтобы в благословенной тишине предаться воспоминаниям, а затем неспешно поужинать на террасе и хорошенько поразмыслить о сведениях, почерпнутых от Поттера. Ему не давала покоя мысль о доносчике. Кто-то пытался его подставить. Речь шла не о денежных махинациях, не о чем-то запрещенном, а о _человеческих жизнях__._ Во имя всего святого! Его невидимый враг наверняка спятил. 

— Пожалуйста, ожидайте, — гоблин отошел от конторки, чтобы свериться с бумагами.

Драко понадеялся, что спускаться в подземелья к фамильной ячейке ему не потребуется. Время от времени гоблины по какому-то своему разумению требовали от клиентов выполнять эту досадную формальность, проверку сбережений, даже если из хранилища не изымалось при этом ни кната. Драко с детства не любил езду на вагонетках по сырому мрачному подземелью Гринготса, поэтому всячески избегал этого ритуала. Он оперся локтями о конторку Элфрика, дожидаясь, когда гоблин закончит рыться в документах.

— Драко Малфой! — неожиданно раздался за его спиной знакомый голос. 

В этот миг и вагонетка пришлась бы кстати. Кайл.

Драко очень не хотелось вступать сейчас в давно наскучивший ему дежурный диалог, заготовленный Кайлом для их неожиданных прилюдных встреч, чтобы кто-нибудь ненароком не подумал, что примерный банковский служащий связан с представителем семьи Малфой чем-то большим, нежели шапочное знакомство. Они раз семь прогоняли этот диалог на публике, поэтому у Драко с первых же слов начиналась зевота. 

Но что-то пошло не так. Кайл приближался к нему с тщательно отрепетированным удивлением на лице вплоть до того момента, пока расстояние между ними не сократилось до метра, затем его взгляд изменился, стал колючим, и он, наплевав на все свои предосторожности, собственническим жестом схватил Малфоя за локоть и потащил куда-то в сторону.

— Пошли в уборную, на минутку, есть вопрос, — тихо, скороговоркой, пояснил он свой порыв и повернулся к гоблину с извиняющимся видом. — Элфрик, прошу прощения, я ненадолго заберу посетителя? Эмм… за ним числится небольшой штраф. 

Кайл был кем-то вроде посредника между Гринготсом и Министерством, работал с мелкими нарушителями, которым выписывали штрафы за сомнительные делишки вроде несанкционированного выращивания мандрагоры. Поэтому, заслышав его объяснения, Малфой нахмурился. Штраф? Кайл выставил его перед Элфриком то ли мошенником, то ли тупицей. Если у него не припасено действительно что-то важное, Драко хватит и минуты, чтобы высказать ему все, что он о нем думает.

— Решил развлечься в туалетной кабинке? — усмехнулся Драко, отлично зная, как это подействует на любовника. 

Кайл поджал губы и быстро оглянулся. Не дай Мерлин услышат коллеги. Драко закатил глаза — ну что за паранойя? Когда они зашли в сверкающую белизной уборную для сотрудников, Кайл, прежде чем начать разговор, первым делом проверил, нет ли здесь еще кого. 

— Так что? — Драко потянул его за галстук. — Слабо, мой сладкий? 

— Перестань дурачиться, — шикнул Кайл, но тут же продолжил, впрочем, едва слышно. — Где ты сегодня был? Драко. Скажи честно. Ты с кем-то спишь?

Вот так, без приветствий и лишних слов. Драко дернулся от неожиданности. У него что, на лбу написано, что пару часов назад ему засадил Гарри Поттер? Он перевел взгляд на широкое прямоугольное зеркало, расположенное над керамическими раковинами. О, ну конечно. Это написано у него не на лбу, а узорами на шее. Посторонний не придал бы этому значения, но у Кайла, как у любого законченного ревнивца, был нюх на такие вещи. Прислонившись плечом к выложенной кафелем кипенной стене, он пристально смотрел на несколько слабо заметных, красноватых отметин, и вид у него был очень мрачный.

— Не сходи с ума, — скривил губы Драко, не желая врать или оправдываться. 

Признаваться вот так, прямо, тоже не хотелось. Для чего затевать неприятный разговор, из-за которого Кайл выльет на него ушат помоев? Позволять кому-либо на себя орать Малфой не собирался, да и прекращать с Кайлом отношения не спешил. В этот конкретный миг Кайл его порядком раздражал, одним своим подозрительным видом отравляя воспоминания об охренительно крутом, головокружительном, во всех смыслах порочном сексе с Поттером, но позже, может быть, через два дня, а может быть, через две недели, Кайл снова ему понадобится — потому что Гарри Поттер наверняка пропадет с горизонта Малфоя также быстро, как и появился, а Кайл, заботливый и послушный любовник, останется. Пусть Драко и не рассматривал их встречи как полноценную связь и никогда не давал Кайлу повод думать, что между ними назревает нечто серьезное, однако он признавал — Кайл бывал остроумен, неплохо трахался и даже готовил для Драко ужины, подгадывая их к его визитам. 

— Ты был сегодня в Министерстве? — подозрительно сощурился Кайл, и его карие глаза стали темными от ревности. — Отдел Тайн? Аврорат? Неужели…

«Интересно, догадается?» — скорее с любопытством, нежели волнуясь, прикинул Драко. Кайл знал историю о Карте лишь в общих чертах. Драко рассказал ему, что предложил артефакт невыразимцам, а те подключили в дело авроров, и теперь оба отдела требуют от него гребаную кучу сведений. Про встречу с Поттером Драко тоже рассказал — не удержался. Но Кайл, видимо, был далек от мысли, что достославному Гарри Поттеру придет в голову идея перепихнуться с Драко Малфоем.

— Тот пацан… — Кайл оттолкнулся от кафельной стены и, подойдя практически вплотную к Драко, цедя слова, затряс у него кулаком перед носом. — Деннис Криви, да? Я заподозрил его еще в тот раз! Я же видел, как он…

— Кайл, ты охренел? — грубо прервал его Драко, резким движением отпихнув в сторону руку любовника. 

Это было уж слишком. Он упоминал о придурке Криви мимоходом, потому что считал, что нелепый невыразимец — повод для отличной шутки. Но то, что Кайл в состоянии ревновать даже из-за издевательских пассажей, отпущенных Драко на чужой счет, вызывало недоумение. С таким любовником церемониться не стоило. Рано или поздно он точно сорвется с катушек и доставит Драко немало неприятностей. Не хватало еще переживать из-за идиотских выходок с его стороны, типа вопиллера с угрозами или Амортенции в чай. 

— Я даже ни разу не был в твоем доме, — Кайл вдруг сбавил обороты, став скорее печальным, нежели рассерженным, — но ему повезло больше, да, Драко?

— Что за бредни? — передернул плечами Малфой. Этот пошлый разговор следовало заканчивать. — Кайл, я спешу, поговорим позже… как-нибудь, — он направился к выходу. — Не доставай меня беспочвенной ревностью.

Раздосадованный кратким, но неприятным разговором, Драко от души хлопнул дверью в уборную и задел в коридоре плечом незнакомого бородатого мужчину. Ругнувшись себе под нос, он поспешил в холл, чтобы поскорее решить дела с Элфриком. К счастью, тактичный гоблин не стал задавать вопросов о «штрафах», иначе бы ему пришлось выслушать от Драко неприличествующую воспитанному волшебнику грубость. Увы, спуститься в подземелья все же пришлось, но это, вероятно, спасло Драко от попыток Кайла еще раз перехватить его в холле, поэтому он не остался в обиде. Бегло осмотрев ячейку, Драко попросил Элфрика выпроводить его из Гринготса через другие двери. Покинув банк, он вздохнул полной грудью и, окинув задумчивым взглядом освещенную золотистым фонарным светом улицу, не спеша побрел по Косому переулку. Стемнело. Вечер, казалось, пришел слишком быстро. Погода испортилась, накрапывал мелкий дождь. Людей вокруг почти не было, и Драко решил прогуляться по тихой улице. Но по сторонам темнели витрины, было холодно, и он никак не мог выкинуть из головы слова Поттера о том, что ему стоит быть начеку. Окончательно замерзнув и признав, что ему немного не по себе, он со вздохом остановился напротив Дырявого котла и нащупал в кармане железный ключ, портал в особняк. Его ждал вечер в одиночестве. Какая-то частичка него воспрянула с надеждой — не зайти ли в Дырявый котел, где сейчас тепло и шумно? Он года два там не появлялся, хотя в детстве ему нравилось ходить туда на ужин, жаркое в пабе подавали замечательное. Родители не слишком уважали это место, но иногда шли сыну на встречу. В пользу Дырявого котла было и то, что в мэноре остался всего один домовик, Хенки, и он был прекрасен во всем, кроме готовки. Помявшись в нерешительности у входа, Драко все же передумал. Сейчас там, должно быть, куча посетителей, и на него будут поглядывать изо всех углов. Мерзость.

Выудив из кармана портал, Драко вздохнул. Зато его ждет умиротворение, поскольку в доме никого, мать и Альбер уехали в Люксембург повидать родственников. Драко подозревал, что дядюшка не прочь закрутить с матерью роман. Это не вызывало у него беспокойства, потому что Нарцисса смотрела на Альбера с еще большим холодом, чем Драко. Но ей удавалось неплохо им вертеть. Вот и сегодня, пользуясь шансом, она встречалась в Люксембурге с троюродным братом отца, который, она надеялась, сможет повлиять на приговор и вернуть часть имущества Малфоев. Драко же воспользуется тишиной и поразмыслит о сложившейся ситуации. Так странно, ему столько нового открылось об Ожившей карте, а он никак не может избавиться от приятной дрожи при мысли о руках Поттера на своем теле, вместо того, чтобы успокоиться и холодным рассудком проанализировать, кому было выгодно подставить его перед Авроратом. Единственное, что его по-настоящему задевало в этой истории, так это как его воспоминания вскоре заискрятся серебром в чужом Омуте памяти… у человека, который хоть и не отказался перепихнуться с ним ради забавы и извращенного чувства справедливости, но вряд ли окажется настолько тактичен, что при осмотре будет игнорировать фрагменты, которые Драко предпочел бы скрыть. И все же когда Драко вспоминал про эту «забаву», он не мог отделаться от мысли, как все-таки Поттер был с ним… едва ли не заботлив. Да, их секс был грубым и раскованным, но в нем не было ни унижения, ни обезличивания, они скорее походили на разгоряченных любовников, которые дорвались друг до друга и потому отдавались по полной, пренебрегая какими-либо запретами. Драко усмехнулся при мысли, что у Поттера это хроническое — отдаваться делу без остатка, бросаясь с головой в новую авантюру. Он, кажется, все в своей жизни делал именно так. И сегодня, на очередном аврорском рейде, наверняка также отчаянно боролся с нарушителями спокойствия. Малфой взглянул на часы. Интересно, он уже дома? Его миссия с успехом завершена, и он, один или в компании партнера, — есть у него кто-то? — готовится к ужину. Или им и не до ужина вовсе. Как можно думать о еде, когда ты в любой момент можешь затащить в постель кого-то столь заманчивого, как Поттер? 

Стоп. Неимоверным усилием воли Драко изгнал из головы неуместные фантазии и попытался вернуться к загадке о доносчике. Но это казалось ему чем-то непонятным, далеким... Он и в Глазго-то ни разу не был. С идеями было плохо, зато образ склонившегося над Омутом памяти Гарри Поттера поселился в его сознании прочно, и Драко с удивлением понял, что на самом деле его волнует даже не то, что Поттер за вечер просмотрит всю его жизнь будто маггловское кино, но то, что он может увидеть там нечто неприглядное, неловкое, и поэтому ему обязательно нужно пояснить, рассказать, оправдаться… Побуждение прошило Драко словно удар тока, потому что он ясно помнил, что до недавнего времени моральных терзаний перед Поттером не испытывал, да и хотел от него не так уж много — внимания, разового секса и признания за собой определенного статуса в его жизни.

«Но и какого хрена тогда..? Черт, Поттер!» — Драко честно признался самому себе, что не сможет спокойно спать до тех пор, пока не дождется от него хоть каких-то новостей. 

Он с раздражением сжал в руке портал. Оказавшись в просторной прихожей мэнора, Драко едва ли не бегом бросился в спальню, ни словом не обмолвившись со встревоженным Хенки, который встретил хозяина робким предложением отужинать. 

Драко не знал адрес Поттера, но надеялся, что эту проблему решит. Зачерпнув Летучего пороха, раза в три больше, чем следовало — сказывалась нервозность, — он швырнул его в камин, едва не засыпав пламя. Невыразимец Чжан отозвался очень быстро, но вид у него был крайне недовольный. Рабочий день давно закончился, и он искренне не понимал, что от него могло понадобиться нежданному визитеру.

— Мистер Чжан, добрый вечер. Мне нужно связаться с мистером Поттером. Простите за беспокойство, но мне больше не у кого запросить его контакты, — вежливо и с нарочитым смущением произнес Драко. 

Он тщательно подбирал слова. Раздавать контакты Гарри Поттера всем желающим вряд ли в порядке вещей для Чжана. Известны ли ему подробности расследования? О чем с ним можно говорить, а о чем лучше умолчать? Он не производил впечатление инициативного сотрудника. Но стал бы тогда Поттер накладывать в том злосчастном кабинете Отдела Тайн столько защитных заклинаний? 

— Мистер Малфой, в чем дело? В такое время? — мужчина выразительно покачал головой. 

— Мистер Чжан, это срочно, — Драко так и не определился, стоит ли выдумывать оправдательную байку, и постарался добавить в голос волнение. — Передайте ему, что у меня есть важные сведения об Ожившей карте. 

— В такое время? — озадаченно повторил Чжан.

— Да. _Гарри_ сказал, что примет меня даже ночью. Не сомневайтесь.

Драко всегда считал, что красноречивое молчание лучше длинных оправданий, но не удержался от колкости, которая прозвучала почти двусмысленно, во всяком случае, ему так показалось. Но Чжан, конечно, не придал этому значения. 

— Сказал и не дал вам адрес? — со скепсисом поинтересовался он, но не слишком уверенно. — Ладно, я поговорю с мистером Поттером. Он откроет для вас камин, если захочет.

Драко кивнул. Все оказалось довольно просто. Чжану стоило быть подозрительнее при такой работе. Прервав связь, Драко сел на угол кровати и задумался. Вряд ли Поттер обрадуется попытке обманом проникнуть в его дом, но отправлять к нему сову, не зная точный адрес, да еще в ночь, точно было бессмысленно. Глядя на камин, Драко в нетерпении скомкал край одеяла и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. Долго ему ждать не пришлось, спустя несколько минут в камине возник Чжан, но вид у него был как будто опечаленный.

— Отправляйтесь по этому адресу, — он протянул Драко клочок бумаги. — Но я советую вам извиниться перед мистером Поттером и отложить дела до завтра. Мне кажется, ему сейчас немного... не до вас. 

Что-то случилось? Драко буквально вырвал из рук невыразимца бумажку с адресом. Отложить дела до завтра? Ну уж нет, после этих слов в нем лишь возросла решительность. Как там Поттер? Снова куда-то вляпался? 

Как только Чжан, попрощавшись усталым голосом, растворился в языках пламени, Драко шагнул к камину, зачерпнул Летучий порох и с замиранием сердца произнес заветный адрес. 


End file.
